And I Knew We Should Not Get That Far
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: Where Tonks wants to be loved, but Remus can't love her. Just close your eyes and say you love me...ONESHOT i think


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or related characters. I don't own the lyrics that you see below either. They are part of the song "You and me" by Bowling for Soup  
Warnings: Slash...mature content.  
A/N: The text that is in italics is what happened in the past. Between Sirius and Remus.  
Pairings: SB/RL RL/NT...

* * *

"So she wrapped me up inside her and I knew we should not get that far. And she said 'just close your eyes and say you love me'…"

Remus shook his head 'no' as Tonks stood in front of him.

"Why not Remus? Why the hell not?"

A picture of tan skin and ink colored hair flashed in Remus' mind. 'That's why.' he thought to himself.

"Because I'm a werewolf, because I'm older than you,…Because I'm a werewolf." He said, lying by using the first few reasons that came to mind. The amber eyed man would have said anything to keep from having to tell the truth. Another image of Sirius flickered through. Sirius was why. Why he refused. Why he turned down Tonks' and all of her advances.

Because he could still feel Sirius' hand in his.

"That doesn't matter to me!" she cried her hair changing colors rapidly before stopping on a mousy brown color.

"But it matters to my Nymphadora." Remus replied sternly.

_'Remus this is 'Dora, 'Dora this is Remus' _

Because Remus could still remember the day Sirius introduced him to a four year old Nymphadora 'Dora' Tonks.

_After Remus and 'Dora had said hello, Sirius drug Remus up the stairs and confessed his love for the werewolf. _

Remus couldn't love Tonks because he still loved Sirius. He couldn't stop no matter what.

"Remus please. Age, lycanthropy…it doesn't matter! Why can't you just see that I LOVE YOU?"

Remus flinched as Tonks let the words spill out of her mouth. Now all he could hears was Sirius' deep, somewhat gravely voice whispering sweet nothings in his mind's ear. He could practically feel the hot puffs of breath on his ear that would make him shudder as Sirius would thrust deeper and harder into him.

Tonks grabbed his hand.

"Remus?"

He couldn't because he only had enough room in his heart to love Sirius like that, no room for Nymphadora. And as of right then, he wasn't done loving the Animagus.

"I can't, because…because of Sirius."

Tonks' eyes grew wide.

"You think that he'd actually care if we dated?" She asked in a humor filled voice.

Remus fought the urge to growl at the witch standing in front of him down quickly. She obviously didn't know. He couldn't blame her if she didn't know.

But still he wanted to scream at her. He wanted to yell "Yes he would be mad if we dated you dumb bint!" at the top of his lungs until his throat was raw and sore.

_'Raw and sore…for me Remy-love?' Sirius whispered. _

Remus remembered screaming Sirius' name as he was pounded into the mattress until his throat was raw. He remembered Sirius pouncing on to him when he whispered to Sirius with a husky voice. For Sirius, he enjoyed his throat being raw and sore.

The amber eyed man was drawn from his memories when he felt soft lips pressing against his. And no, they didn't feel like Sirius', they were no where near to feeling as perfect as Sirius' did, but they were there and available to a now horny werewolf.

"Tonks, I'm not sure you understand…"

Tonks looked at him with dark eyes. She took a couple of steps back, moving away from Remus before answering.

"Of course I do," she replied as her hair started to get darker and darker, fading to an inky black. "You were just whispering his name. I get it now." Her eyes changed to the obscure grey that Remus was more than accustomed to. "Long or short?"

"Long…" Remus whispered unconsciously.

_"Long or short, Remy-love?" Sirius whispered in his ear. _

"Long Siri. Long." And so Sirius opted out of his haircut, leaving long, elbow length, inky tresses.

"Long it is then." The Auror replied.

Again she kissed him, but this time the lips were slightly chapped. Soon they both were divested, a golden haired werewolf and the cousin of his dead lover who tried too hard. A more effeminate looking Sirius, standing directly in front of him. And though Remus knew that this wasn't Sirius, because for one thing Sirius certainly didn't have female bits, he took advantage of Tonks' being a Metamorphagus.

And as Remus pushed himself insider her, "Sirius" sighed, moaning as he picked up the pace. As she drew closer to the brink of completion, she changed her appearance again.

Remus glanced up at her and noticed Sirius' features. His perfect nose and his kissable lips that were good for things other than kissing. His naturally arched eyebrows and the dimples in his chin.

Only then did Remus think to himself 'Things shouldn't have got this far.'

"Just close your eyes and say you love me." she said in Sirius' voice.

And Remus did just that as he continued thrusting harder and deeper, because that's how Sirius liked it.

"I love you…" he grunted out.

Tonks watched him closely, as she drew closer and closer to orgasm. She didn't want to get caught morphing back. And Tonks heard him say it as she came. So while Remus thought he was fucking Sirius and whispering 'I love you' to Sirius, in reality it was a young girl with Pink hair and dark eyes that he drove in to.

And as Remus was coming, spurting the warm cum inside her, whispering 'I love you…I love you…Sirius', she changed back to the man and wrapped her masculine arms around her dead cousin's lover who she loved and he didn't love her back, a wonderfully loyal lover, and whispered "Just close your eyes and say you love me." in a gravely voice.

* * *

END  
Drop me a review please? 


End file.
